Hey Uncle Spock
by ShadowPenguin5
Summary: Kirk's son write to Spock on the Christmases that he doesn't see him. One year the news isn't as light hearted.


**I watched both recent Star Trek films yesterday and I don't know what made me think about this but it just kind of happened. I'm really sorry in advance.**

Hey Uncle Spock,

I know you and Aunt Ny are spending this Christmas on New Vulcan, and you don't celebrate it, but I just thought that I should wish you a Merry Christmas. Dad was going to send you a message as well, but he got caught up in Starfleet business that I'm not allowed to know about, so it's only me this year.

Speaking of Starfleet, guess what! I know you hate that expression, but anyway, I got accepted into the academy! I'm going to be their youngest ever human recruit! Mum and Dad aren't too happy about it but I'm just too excited to care really. I'm going to be a member of Starfleet like you and Dad and Scotty and Bones and everyone I've ever known forever.

Maybe I'll become a Starfleet captain and have my own ship, like Dad's Enterprise. Do you think he'd be proud of his only son then…? Ok that was mean, he's always been behind me and proud of everything I've done, but I heard him and Mom arguing last week about my acceptance into Starfleet and it sounded like he really was going to lock me in my room until agreed never to join.

Anyway, that's all the news I have for now, reply soon.

Merry Christmas!

George James Kirk

* * *

><p>Hey Uncle Spock,<p>

Five years at Starfleet academy have just flown by and after this Christmas break I'm going to be made captain of the USS Harmony. I think Dad's just about accepted it but Mom says it's what he spends his multitudes of free time worrying about now that he's an Admiral.

He's probably writing to you as well this Christmas but I told him that I wanted to tell you first so he probably didn't mention the captaincy.

I hope that you and Aunt Ny are well and to see you both for my 21st birthday next February.

Merry Christmas.

George James Kirk

* * *

><p>Uncle Spock,<p>

Recently I have spent a lot of time in the neutral zone partaking in the discussions with the Klingons about the new peace treaty. It's going well and I should be home in time for New Years but not Christmas so this is my letter for this year.

If all goes well we shouldn't have to worry about the Klingons again and we're even looking at having Klingon members of Starfleet in a few years time.

I hope that Aunt Nyota is feeling better after her horrible case of the Spartanian Shivers. And I hope that you all have a great time at Christmas dinner.

Merry Christmas.

Captain George James Kirk

* * *

><p>Uncle Spock,<p>

I've met this great girl and am spending Christmas with her and her family this year so, once again, I won't be seeing you this year. However, that isn't so bad right now, remembering what happened last year with the potatoes. Uncle Scotty really should watch himself around the younger kids.

I also probably won't be seeing everyone much during next year as well because Admiral Shakaa has assigned the USS harmony to have talks with the Klingons concerning the trade of Annorian wheat, seeing as we have the only Klingon first officer in the entire fleet. Unfortunately this means I'm going to have to spend my 25th birthday with a group of surly officials and quick-tempered Klingons.

Anyway, it was nice hearing from you last month about the birth of your first grandchild. Karan is a beautiful mix of her Vulcan and Human heritage and I hope she is well. Also, send Nyota my love.

Merry Christmas.

Captain George James Kirk

* * *

><p>Spock,<p>

I'm so sorry that you had to hear it this way but no one can come and tell you in person, we're not really willing to leave Earth right now.

The Klingon correspondence didn't go as planned and some of the rebels from Romulus attacked the conference centre. There was nothing anyone could do but they're going to bring his body back to Earth so we can give him a captain's burial.

Jim would have sent this himself but he and Carol only found out yesterday and they aren't in the best of states, as I'm sure you guessed. It would be lovely if you and Uhura could come back to Earth for the rest of the year because we are going to bury him on Thursday next week, Christmas eve, one of his favourite days.

Once again, I'm sorry you had to hear this way.

Dr. Leonard Mccoy


End file.
